My best friend
by BijStar
Summary: Hinata has a ghost friend. She has never luck. She visits a party of a childhood friends and got pushe into a pond of her bully. [occ] [T for language (Hinata snaps)] [oneshot] [Cover: 'Art is a Bang! And Love is a cure.']


**Disclaimer: **If I'd own Naruto, I'd own Naruto but I unfortunately don't.

* * *

**My best friend**

_You held it all but you were careless  
to let it fall.  
And I was by your side  
powerless.  
Powerless – Linkin Park_

It is so cold. I shiver. I wish I had done what he told me. He told me not to come here. Because of this party my dress is soaked. Because of this party my reputation is done for. Because of this party I will never be able to live a normal life again.(Which I never had though) Because of this party I fought with my very best and only friend. Because of this party my only friend hates me and ignores me. I can't find him. I wish I could but how? He is a ghost! He could be anywhere...

I swear if I could I would change the past! "I hate my life.." And all this started so harmless not even a week ago..

It was a cloudy day and I walked to my class. "Hmm.. Something is up, I can feel it, un!" My ghost friend and only friend told me. I walked along the hall with my head down. If I looked they would see me and...do mean things to me. They hated me since the very first day I entered this high school. "Oh Hinata darling!" a high pitched voice said. I jumped. How I hated her voice. "Look, there's this party at this weekend.. And you know.." the blonde girl said while looking at her two friends.

The pink haired girl continued. "We want you to come with us. You accept right?" she laughed and blinked her fake eyelashes. "I..I don't..." - "It's a cool party you know! It would be fun. I promise!" the red haired girl named Karmen said."I really can't.. I have a.. an appointment.." I lied. "Oh god. You are so no fun!" the blonde girl Inu said. "Yea! There is this hot guy who wanted you to come. Please!" Haruno the emerald eyed girl pleaded. "Don't go, un!" I quickly looked at Deidara my dead friend. "I.." - "Please!" they said unison. "We could.. Become good friends you know?... This weekend.. Think about it, okay?" They said. I nodded. I thought about it. So naïve.

"Don't." He said and I turned to him. Blue eyes stared in mine. I had no friends. He was my only one and I really like him but.. I wanted to have friends who were alive or.. existed. I was never sure if he was just a hallucination or not. "But..Deidara, you now how much it means to me.." I whispered to him to avoid strange looks. "Yeah.. But those girls they don't want to be friends with you. I know it, un!" We arrived at the roof top. Nobody would hear me here.

"Really? You know? How do you know?! Y-you are not even alive, okay? I want to have friends.." I started crying. I was sure no one could hear me. "But I'm you're friend, yeah!" He shout at me visible hurt. "I want to have real friends!" I clapped my hand on my mouth. "I-I mean..-" "It's okay. I understand, un." He turned away but I caught a glimpse of his expression. He was sad and hurt. "I never had friends.. Except you, okay?! I was always bullied! I just.. want to have friends.." I whispered. "Yeah..Right. It's not like I'm your friend.." He disappeared after that.

The next day at lunch I was not alone. I sat on the table with the three girls and their friends. "Hey guys. You know Hinata?" They nodded. Of course the knew me. They all bullied me for one year know and I was in the same class! Why am I even sitting here? "But why is she here?" Ami asked. "Because we regret what we did to her and... we want her to be our friend. She thinks about going to the party.. You know. HE wants her to be there. Even though I don't know why.." The last sentence was mumbled but I still understood.

"M-may I ask who that 'he' is?" I didn't look up. I never did. My father once told me if one looked in another eyes too long they might think you challenge them. Well, I guess he means dogs and so.. But still..

"That 'he' is the, I repeat, the Uchiha Itachi!" I slowly nodded. Who it might be I don't know him. I thought. "O-okay.. I guess.." They laughed. Did they laugh at me? I looked up confused. "You're kidding right? Not 'O-okay.. I guess..'. He's the big brother of Sasuke-kun!" they all sighed dreamy at his name. "Did someone called me?" a deep voice asked right behind me. I jumped and did not dare to turn around. "Oh Sasuke-kun! We were just talking about the party.." Haruno said. "Oh yeah. My brother turns 18 really important age." He sat down right next to me. "Oi I want to sit too!" the cheery voice of Uzumaki shout. "Then sit down. This place is fr-" He noticed me. "Hyuuga?" he asked and I panicked. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes?" I shivered. My eyes big and round which screamed 'Please don't kill me!' "That's new. What are you doing here?" his voice cold and icier than icy ice. _Have I done anything wrong?_ "I-I-I-I.." I fidgeted with my fingers. "She is our new friend, Sasuke-kun!" Karmen said. "I-I think I should g-go.. Sorry Haruno-san, Inu-san and Karmen-san.." I whispered and stood up. "Wait, what?!" I looked at them scared. Naruto laughed loud and Sasuke smirked. "It's Ino, InO, not Inu!" The blonde said with much arrogance. "Yea, it's Karin. Karin, not Karmen." she rolled her eyes which shout 'Moron!'. "I-I am s-so sorry!" I bowed and ran away.

The next days we spent together and they were really nice to me and I forgot Deidara for awhile. But at home I thought about him. Normally he would sit next to me on my bed and we would talk and laugh together. I'm so damn lonely without him.

"I miss you Deidara.." I hugged my pillow and looked through the window. I miss it how he calls me Hinaki even though I told him it's Hinata. I miss him. I really missed him but I was a little bit angry at him. _Everybody needs friends right?_ I mean lively friends.. Not dead ones but I swear that he mentioned something about he not being entirely dead.

The day of the party finally arrived. Still nothing from my best friend. I picked a dark blue dress. It was not too long or too short. It had a bow around the waist on the back. My hair was in a high and neat ponytail. I was ready. I thought.

It was in middle of June so rather warm. I did not think about a jacket(which I regret now). The music was loud you could hear it even if you are not in the Uchiha compound. With the small package in my hands and a loud pounding heart I rang the doorbell. A tall man with long black hair opened the door. His expression was neutral and his eyes emotionless. He looked at me and his face lit up. "Hinata, I'm glad you made it even though you had an appointment!" Right... I lied. "Y-yes, u-um.." Was this Uchiha Itachi? "Yo Itachi, who's that chick?" So it was him. "Oh yeah, Sasori this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata this is Sasori." I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and turned back to Itachi. _Did I do anything wrong?_ "Well see ya." The redhead disappeared. "U-um, happy birthday.." I lifted the gift box. He smiled at me. "Thank you." he accepted my gift and let me in. It was a chaos, I swear. "You see, this..got kinda messy but I'm sure you'll enjoy." he winked at me and disappeared in the crowd. My face was all hot and I tried to get into the garden. But it was harder than I thought. The dancers were really rude and I could not find my new 'friends'. As I arrived at the back door I looked at the garden in Awe. There were torches along the gravel path which led to a pond. The pond was not filled with normal water how I assumed. It was red. _Blood?!_ I stared at in with shock. There were many people around it but they did not care. "No need to panic. It's just the punch." somebody laughed next to me. _A fish?_ "O-oh okay... Um-um..?" He was really really really tall! "Oh how rude of me. I'm Hoshigaki Kisame and what's your name beautiful Miss?" My face instantly heat up. "H-hyuuga H-hi-hinata." I squeaked and he laughed. "My my, a Hyuuga. Interesting.." he muttered.

"Well. If I were you I would not drink the punch. It's..well you could say that there is a bit alcohol in it." he smiled brightly. Yes. _He turns 18 after all, right?_ I sighed. I really don't want to be here. "You really don't want to be here, right? But it could be fun. Believe me and Itachi wants you here, so please stay?" I looked at him shocked. As if he could read my thoughts. _Can he? _Then he could read this too. _Oh my god!_ "No I can't read your thoughts but your face expressions." he laughed. I chuckled embarrassed. _Oh gosh.._ I'm such a fool. I talked to him a while 'til everybody got out and waited in front of a stage. A boy which I recognized as Uchiha Sasuke walked up and greeted everyone. "Hello everybody and thank you for being here to celebrate the very 18th birthday of my big brother, Itachi!" The crowd roared and I had to put my hands on my ears. "It's not like you can get 18 everyday so let's make this day special!" he shout and the crowd went nuts. "My my, seems like everybody enjoys it." Itachi said as he took the mic out of Sasuke's hand. His eyes flew over the crowd as if he searched someone. "Hello and thank you for being here and all those nice gifts." I looked at him closely. Oh my god! He wore the necklace I gave him. His eyes met mine and I swore he winked. Again! "Please help yourself at the buffet and the punch and no this is not blood but red is my favourite colour so it's red." he smirked in my direction.

Kisame next to me laughed loud and I pouted. "Aw c'omon. Don't look at me like that!" he said and I smiled. "Way better." The crowd cheered and clapped like insane and went back doing what they where doing. I really enjoyed Kisames company,. Little did I know was that I'd been watched since my entrance. A girl group not far stood there and waited for their chance.

"Hey, wanna go see the 'blood'? There is a little surprise in it." He chuckled and I nodded while rolling my eyes. There really was something in. "Fish?" I stared at the fish inside of the punch. "Don't worry, you don't have to drink it." he said and we stared down at the red pond. "Aren't you worried that they could pee in there?" I clapped the hand on my mouth as I realized what I said. "Don't worry. The people here all respect Itachi enough to not pee in there." He grinned at me and I coughed. "I-I mean the f-fish!" I said and laughed. He looked at me dumbfounded. "Ahaha, riiiiiiiiight..." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yea.. I mean the fish too, you know?" he smiled again. "So you two having fun?" I jumped at his smooth dark voice. "Sure birthday kid. Miss Hyuuga is a nice company." he chuckled. "And what were you talking about?" Itachi smiled. "About peein-." before he could end I interrupt him. "About the nice weather..Hahahahahaa.." I laughed awkward and both stared at me. They started laughing too. Little did I know again was that six jealous eyes glared daggers at my back.

"Well I have to entertain my guests. Would you accompany me Kisame?" he nodded. "See ya Miss." I blushed. I stood a little bit at the pound which I should not have done. "Bitch!" was the last thing I heard before someone pushed me into the pond. I thought I'd drown. But I made it back to the surface and saw Karmen, Haruno and Inu smirking evilly at me. "Why?" I coughed. "Why? Because you are a bitch! Look what you did! You ruined this party you dirtied the punch!" Karmen screamed and someone pulled me out of the pond. It was Sasuke. He glared at me. "I don't want to see you ever again!" he shout at me. "But-" _They pushed me! _"Shut up slut and fuck off." Haruno said and I ran.

"Hinata!" I heard someone call but I didn't care I ran the fastest I could...

I wrap my arms around my body. So cold! The sticky red liquid was every were and it was just disgusting. I cry. I can't hold my tears back any more. I just ruined the party of Uchiha Itachi, senior at my school(I notice the other talking about it). I swear the whole school was invited! Now the whole school hates me! Well they never liked me... "I need you Deidara.." I whisper. "Really..like _really_ need you.."

As I arrive home it's already late. I try my best not to wake my father up. If he sees me like this he's going to go mad and burn down the whole town for what they did to his little princess. _Oh god_. I'm so done for. I take a shower and drop my clothes in the laundry. I fall on my bad and think about committing suicide. My head hurts and I feel really dizzy. I realize that I might drank a bit from the alcoholic punch. _Gosh if my father knew_...

The sun is already setting as I wake up. I slept a whole day! _Oh no my dad!_ I change my clothes and walk down the stairs. "Oh the princess joins us how nice." my father says and I shrug. "How was the party?" he asks and I sit down for dinner. I am not hungry. "Could have been more fun.." I look down on my plate and fight back the damn tears. "Yea.. That's what I expected. The Uchihas just don't know how to make good parties." he shakes his head. "Hehe, yea.." At least he does not notice that I feel like crap. "Well other.. occasions?" _Shot! _"N-n-no...?" I look up and see his now stern expression. "Oh okay. Then those 'nice' gifts in front our gate with the address 'To the girl inside this house' is not for you?" I walk to the door and look out. There are posters trash and everything. It is not 'to the girl inside of this house' it is 'for the bitch there'. The tears stream down my face and my father hugs me. "What happened?" he asks and rubs my back gently. "Th-they pushed m-me into the p-punch-pond!" I can not hold back any more and the sobs get harder. He brings me to bed and comforts me. "Tea?" he asks. I nod. He talks to a servant about my tea and tidying up the trash in front of our gate.

I slept the whole week end.

At breakfast I try not to think about what is coming. "Do I have t-to go?" I ask quietly and Hanabi looks at me confused. "Yes." he sighs. "Do you want to transfer to another school?" I shrug. "What happened?" Hanabi looks at me than at father than back at me. "Nothing." we both say unison. She rolls her eyes. "Yea yea. Tell me after school aneki." she says and leaves. "I...I think about it. I..I'm late." I mutter and wave good bye.

I walk as slow as I can to school. "Hinata." I hear a soft voice. I jump. Oh no! They're going to kill me! I try to make a run but the person grabs my sleeve. God damn it. I didn't even arrive at school! "Hey calm down. I'm not going to kill you!" The person says and I instantly recognize his voice. "K-Kisame?" I turn around frighten. "G-good morning.." I say and look down at my feet. "What happened? You suddenly rushed out of the door!" he says and I hear steps. Oh no somebody is coming. "You know.." I say. Everybody would talk about it. I know that he knew. "Yea..." He says slowly watching my expressions. "Kisame.." Somebody says and I recognize it as Sasori. I look up and see the redhead. But not only him. The Uchiha stands there too. A tear escapes my eye and I bow. "Please don't hate me!" I turn and run for it.

I arrive at school. If glares could kill I'd lie on the ground trembling and sliced 84857430983 million times. I pass along the way and stop at my locker. Just like I expected. The locker door is ripped out and my school book shredded all over the ground. At the remaining piece of the door is the word 'bitch' sprayed. _Don't cry. Do you have any tears left? No you don't! You know why? 'Coz you cried all the weekend gril. Get yourself together and shut the fuck up and don't cry._ I tell myself. Why am I insulting myself? I don't know. Maybe because I have no self esteem. I shut the half door of my locker and pick up the pieces of my 'books'. A crowd forms around me and shouts at me. "You ruined everything!" "Uuuh you're so ugly!" "You're fat!" 'I hate you!" "You suck!" "Die!" And then they start shouting like a choir. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" but I don't cry. I really have no tears left to shed.

"I get it." I mumble. I want to walk away but they don't let me. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" _Where are you when I need you Deidara? _Someone pushes me and I fall to the ground. "Die! Die! Die!" They shout. They can stop. Because those words(it's just on though) are burned in my head just like their hateful faces. I stand up again my head down.

"I GET IT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I snap. I fight a way and if they do not let me pass I just lunge out and punch them hard in the face. I know that my punches are hard. Dad trains me a lot. I'm so grateful to have a father like him. "The bitch gone mad." they scream. Somebody is in my way. I want to be in my class! "Hey ug-" I kick him right in the face and he fly back. "Wohoho, what a kick.." They say. "Now come! If you wanna fight then come!" I scream at them but nobody dares to move. "You are all pussies! If you are alone you go and pee yourself but if you're in a group you feel safe right? Who is pathetic? Me or is it you?" I clench my hand into fists until my knuckles turn white. They all just stare at me like dumb fish. "Stop it Hinaki." his smooth voice let me realize what I've done. "Oh gosh.." He put his glowing hand on my shoulder. I walk away and go to my class. I was there alone of course. "I'm sorry I was not there for you.." he whispers right next to me but I do not answer him. I am pissed. Yea at him too. He left me alone in this mess. "Hyuuga Hinata, please come to the principals office immediately!" She is angry. No she is _pissed_. Really like _really really pissed_. I swallow and stand up. At the door are the three bitches who caused all of this. "Oh-oh." They say unison while putting their hand in front of their mouth. I want to laugh hysterically. Why? Because this motion reminds me on Baby born. Those puppets who start to poo and say 'Oh-oh' while putting the hand in front of their mouths. "Outta my way." I say as calm as I can. They ruined my life. I just want to be nice. If they do not fuck off I'm going to snap again. "Don't be so rude!" Karmen says. I guess she did not see me fighting. I clench my hand into a fist and take a swing but his hand on my wrist stop me. I am shocked. How can he? "Oh? You want to punch me little grey mouse Hyuuga?" Karmen says and laughs. I look back with wide eyes. I stare at Deidaras hand. How can he stop me? I mean touch me? He's dead for gods sake! "You really thought we would like you right?" Haruno chuckles and there is the crowd again. "I mean look at you. I can't understand why Itachi-kun would want you at his party. Really but after that he must hate you. I'm sure." Inu smirks evilly. "Yea and if not your looks will do it." Karmen put her hand on her hip. "Okay. I'm sorry for stopping you Hinaki.." Deidara says and let go of my hand. I put all the strength I had in this punch and let Karmen flying and she crashes into the wall. "Don't talk to me scum." I hiss and push the other two with such a force away that they land on their slutty butt.

I knock at the principals door. I calmed down. Dang! Now I am afraid. She can be really scary I swear. "Come in!" her furious voice shout and I hesitantly open the door. She sat on her chair and next to her was her assistant Shizune. I bow. "Hyuuga Hinata. May I ask you what the hell happened to the shy innocent little girl I know?" Tsunade asks while rubbing her temples. I sigh. "Really much happened to her. Where should I start?" She points to a chair and I sit down. Deidara gives me a thumbs up and I glare at him. He takes a step back and looks sad. "Hinata! Stop glaring at the plant and start explaining why you beat up the whole school!" I look at her with dead eyes. "Why? Because they all told me to die and did not let me pass." I explain calm. "Well I guess that is a fair reason.." Shizune says and Tsunade glares at her. "Well. I let you go with it. Just because I know that you've been bullied since you entered this school." she sighs. "Oh yeah thanks. You all knew that I've been bullied but did not do anything against it. Thanks." I say and walk out the door not without shutting it with such a force that the paintings on the wall fall down.

"Hinaki I'm so sorry.." I open the roof top door and inhale the fresh air. I'm mad. I need a therapist. I'm mad. I'mad. I'm crazy.. No insane. "It's okay." I say. "No it's not! If I was there I could've helped you!" he puts his hands on his face in frustration. "How...How did you grab my hand..?" I turn my back to him and look down. It's high. Would I die if I jump? I take a step and another. Now I can see the entrance and the students. "I honestly don't know" he says. His hands still on his face. I turn around. I look at him. If I jump- and die, I'd still see him right? The only person I like. Well except my family. No. I can't do this. They love me right? I don't want them to be sad because of me. They would be sad right? They love me after all right? Right?

The wind plays with my hair and I feel better. I sigh again. "I missed you. You know? I really really missed you." I think about sharing my thoughts with him. "I know. I missed you too..But something happened and I could not return here soo.."

"If I'd die we would see each other again right?" No don't cry again. But I can't stop my tears. "Right?" I ask again and look into his eyes. "I..." His eyes widen in realization but it is too late. Even if he could grab my wrist again he was too slow. No. I don't feel better. But now. "Hinata!"

The brunt did not hurt like I thought. Not as much as the pain in my heart. The darkness hugs me and I feel safe.

Ouch. My first thought. Why? My second. Deidara! My third. I open my eyes. Somebody's there. I can see a shape my eyes hurt. My side hurts. Everything hurts but my heart hurts the most. "You're awake!" I hear somebody shout. My head hurts. I twitch. "Sorry.." he says. It's not Deidara.

"Uchiha-san?" I stare at him. What the hell is he doing here? Taking revenge? I sigh. "Go ahead. My attempt failed. Maybe you do better.." I lay back and fight down the urge to scream. My back. "What are you talking about? You think I'm going to kill you? Right after you try committing suici-" "Eeep!" I make just like a buzzer. "Not 'try' I fell!" I close my eyes. "Yea right..." Silence. "Why the hell would you jump down the roof? Are you crazy?!" He shouts at me and I jump. My ears. "Eeep. I 'fell' and I am not crazy. Just insane." The door opens immediately and my father runs to me. "Princess!" he start crying. "You're finally awake!" I nod. He hugs me. Hard. "Ouch." He sets me free and looks at me. "Why?" I see Uchiha leaving. He nods a good bye.

"I fell okay. It..was an accident. I swear.." The door flies open and a red eyed Hanabi marches in. Swollen eyes. I love this girl. "You liar! It was not an accident! They all saw you standing there!" she cries at my shoulder and shakes me. "Stop Hanabi. Her injuries." father says and put a hand on her shoulder. "I. Don't. Care!" she continues. "I'm sorry Hanabi." that's all I say. My throat hurts. My father gives me water and I drink. "I love you. I'm sorry." I close my eyes. "Sorry.." I'm tired. "No! Don't!" So tired... I smile and stroke her hair. Soft hair. I like her hair. Tired. So tired..

The next time I open my eyes I see flashy yellow. I smile. Deidara. "You're awake, un!" he leans forward and stares into my eyes. Way to close! My face gets hot. "A-are you all right? Your face was white and within a second red, un!" Stop talking! So embarrassing. "A-are we alone?" I whisper and he nods. I sigh. "You are so stupid you know, un?" I shrug. Ouch. It still hurts. "I fell, okay?" He shakes his head and we start discussing. I immediately stop as I hear someone in front of the door. "I thought nobody's in there!" A high pitched voice says. "There isn't she must be talking with herself!" The door opens and I close my eyes. "That's for punching me!" Shot. I'm dead. Well then. Farewell. A cold metallic thing in my stomach. It does not feel right. It hurts. Darkness. How can darkness be so warm?

"Why am I here? I don't even know her." A males voice say. "You visited him why don't visit her too?" a second voice says. "Oh man. I don't want her to be like Deidara. I really liked her." a third one sighs. "Don't talk like she's dead Kisame!" the second voice says. Someone sighs. "Yea but she is in a coma right now! Deidara too is in a coma like three years now!" I am shocked. More than shocked. Deidara? They know him? He was not dead? Just in coma? I am in coma? What the hell happened?

"I wish those filthy bitches hadn't stab her. I swear if I see them I'm gonna Samehada they all the way to hell." Oh right. I was stabbed. I want to wake up. "Yea...Deidara." the first voice says. "They said weeks but not years. They said if he wants he could wake up every minute but he does not wake up!" he is furious. "Yea I wonder what keeps him there." the second voice mumbles. I. I keep him there. It is my fault. The blame is on me. I'm sorry.

White. Again. Nobody is here. How long have I been asleep? My wounds. They don't hurt any more. I have to do it. I stand up. My legs are all wobbly and I have to hold on my bed for support. After awhile I pass along the floor and wrap a black jacket around my waist. I go to the reception and cough. She looks up and stares at me with wide eyes. "You-" "Can I have the room number of Deidara please?" I cough again. My throat is all raspy. She stares at me and takes the phone. "Patient 305-" "No!" I take the phone out of her hand. "I need the room number. Please!" I beg her and she sighs. "Oh well...It's 306." Right next to mine. "Thanks." I ran as fast as I can. I slowly open the door. There he is. Lying there all peaceful. I shut the door and sit down on the chair next to him. "Deidara.." I whisper and take his hand. It's cold. Such a smooth skin. I push the hair out of his face. Such soft hair. I watch him. I don't know how much time past but I don't care. He's beautiful. That was what he meant with 'not entirely dead' I understand now. "So you know,un..." his voice. I totally can imagine him opening his eyes and talking to me. But it is his soul. I look up. "Is it because of me?" I whisper and look back at his body. Still holding his hand. "No. I mean. I don't know." Silence. "I'm glad you're awake.." He says and his voice close. He hugs me. Well he tries.

"Why won't you wake up?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "I don't know, un. Maybe I'm waiting for something to happen.." He laughs. I love his laugh. It's so bright. Just like a sunny day. "I want to help you.." His face. So peaceful. "You can't I think. Well I don't know what I'm waiting for, un." I smile at his 'un'. I love his speech defect. It's so cute. I close my eyes. I'm tired again. "How long was I asleep? I mean in coma?" I look up to him. "Four months." I jump and turn around. There was this redhead. He stares at me and at Deidaras hand in mine. "Who were you talking to?" he narrows his eyes. "No one." I breathe slowly. Deidara stands there and smiles sadly at Sasori. "Sasori no Danna, un." so they really know each other. He was the first voice I heard. "You lie." he states. "Yes." I admit.

"But you won't believe me. I don't believe myself either." I turn back to Deidara. "Why are you here?" he asks and closes the door. "I'm a patient."

"No. Why are you HERE? In this room? Why are you holding his hand?" He is mad. At me. I know. He don't likes me. Like everybody. "Because he is my very best friend." I smile at his sleeping face. "How can you be his best friend?! He is in coma for three years. You don't even know him!" he shouts at me and Deidara twitches. "His favourite colour is blue." I whisper. "That means nothing." his glare burns into my back. "He has a cute speech defect... un." I ignore his 'tch' and watch him breath slowly. "Cute, un?" says Deidara confused. "He calls you Sasori no Danna... He likes art. He works with clay. He likes birds. He likes fireworks. Art is for him a bang. He is always happy. He cheers one up no matter what. He is the most amazing person I know and..and I love him." I sniff. "He always finds the good in the bad. He's there if one needs him. Well except for this one time." I laugh it was a sad laugh. "Yea. This time I hurt him so much with my dumbness that he left me. I regret it. But now he's back. I missed him. But now he's here. Right here." I look up and see his glassy eye. "And now he's even crying because of me.." I sob. "He's...He's here?" Sasori asks slowly and I nod. "Right here." I smile at Deidara and he smiles back. "Maybe it's that what I need.." he says lightly. "I need you." his figure disappears slowly and I just can see him fairly. "Deidara.." I whisper.

Gone. He's gone. I sob harder. I feel a hand on my shoulder it's Sasoris. His eyes are watery too. I do not let go of Deidara hand but I one arm hug Sasori and he hugs me back.

"Do..Don't cry, un.." We both look in shock to the body. Nothing.

But then. His eye flies open and he blinks. "Deidara!" we both shout unison and hug him. "Ouch, un! You're choking me!" we both let go and apologize quickly. The door flies open and a nurse shouts. "Here is she!" I see my beloved family and Uchiha and Kisame. They stare at me and then at Sasori and then finally at him. Deidara. "Dei..Deidara?" Kisame and Itachi both look surprised at him. Deidara looks behind. "Where? Can't see him, un." He shrugs and smiles sheepishly. Both hug him and my family hug me. "Stupid girl." my father says. "I thought I'd lost you.." Hanabi sobs. I pat her head. "It's all right now. Everything is all right now.".

* * *

I hate it. I love to write sad endings y'know? But it makes me sad. Yes. It makes me sad when I write sad endings. I thought about stopping when she 'falls' down the roof(I love it to let the protagonist to die at the end) but... I don't know. I think she deserved a happy end. Not just her but Deidara too. I'm bad at writing ends. They're all crazy and shit. This whole fic does not make sense and there are so many typos and grammar mistakes I could slap myself but.. Y'know.. It's already late... For me. I dunno what time it is for you guys but in Germany it's late. Yup. I'm rather proud that I wrote this non-stop. If I would take a break I would not continue.. Why? Because I'm that kind of person. Here a good idea. There a break and then no motivation. Yep. That's me. Not used to long time projects. I could write something like a 'prequel' how Hinata and Itachi met or why Deidara is in coma but I don't have an idea and I'm lazy. If you want, go ahead and write one for me. :DD

But for now enough the talk gotta go sleeping!  
Farewell my dear bros.  
PS: Itachi and Hinata used to play together when they were small. Hinata forgot. He didn't. I didn't mentioned that because... I was lazy.  
Now.. Bye and goodynighty!


End file.
